You Don't Stop - NYC
"You Don't Stop - NYC" is a song recorded by Chris Classic and Alana D, used in Planes. It starts when Dusty Crophopper flies towards the John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York to find the Wings Around the Globe pit row, and ends when he arrives at the pits. It also plays during the closing credits. Lyrics D: Oh, hmm-m-m N Y, N Y C. From the Bronx straight down to the Battery. Sing, oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h N Y, N Y C. Where the side East Side gonna sing with me. Yes, oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-ah Classic: New York City (Alana D: NY, NY), rock on (Alana D: Free and easy, yeah) Chris Classic (Alana D: And we), Deetown (Alana D: Yeah, yeah) Where we from? (Alana D: Where we) New York, New York City, come on. (Alana D: Oh) New York, New York City, I'm home. (yeah) (Alana D: Home) New York, New York City, it's on. (Alana D: On) (uh-huh) And you don't stop, that's why. D: N Y, N Y C. (oh) From the Bronx straight down to the Battery. Sing (Chris Classic: Yeah), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (oh) (Chris Classic: Uh-huh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (Chris Classic: Oh) N Y, N Y C. (Chris Classic: New York City) Where the side East Side gonna sing with me. (sing with me) Yes (Chris Classic: Yeah), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (oooh) (Chris Classic: Uh-huh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-ah (Chris Classic: Uh, uh) Classic: Straight from the city that never sleeps, y'all remember We got pride that runs deep, think September From the middle of Times Square to Harlem (Alana D: Times Square to Harlem) (Harlem) To the Lower East Side Not a problem, we ride (Alana D: We ride) Taxicabs, buses and trains (uh) Helicopters, to signatures for private planes (holla) But whatever your situation seems to be (uh-huh) Situated in New York seems home to me (that's right) Stuck in the crosstown traffic (oh) Turn on your radio, listen to Classic (uh-huh) You got the subways crowded, got your earphones in In your own little world, no strangers been (nah) Nodding your head (word), people watching, but it's alright Long days and long nights (word) Whether 5 in the morning, or 5 in the evening Classic and Alana D: It don't matter, we breathing (Chris Classic: Rock on) Classic: Rock on D: N Y, N Y C. (Y C) From the Bronx straight down to the Battery. (Battery) Sing (Chris Classic: Yeah!), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (oh-h) (Chris Classic: Uh-huh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (Chris Classic: Oh) N Y, N Y C. (Y C) (Chris Classic: New York City) Where the side East Side gonna sing with me. (sing) Yes (Chris Classic: Yeah), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (ohhh) (Chris Classic: Uh-huh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h Classic: Uptown swagger with a Brooklyn flow (Alana D: Brooklyn flow) But the mindset of Midtown does not know (Alana D: Does not know) (gotta learn) You gotta admit it's the city of dreams You gotta wake up to live them if you know what I mean, it's New York D: I know I shine in the lights of the city (yea, yea, yea) (Chris Classic: Uh-huh) Of the promise of a wonder of a mystery (oo ooo oo oo ooo) (Chris Classic: Uh) Oh, anything you can dream, it can happen (yea, yea, yea) {Chris Classic: Brooklyn, Queens) All the possi-bilities are everlasting (oo ooo oo oo ooo) (Chris Classic: Uptown) Sing it wit' me, New York Classic: New York, New York City, come on (Alana D: On) New York, New York City, I'm home (Alana D: Home) New York, New York City, it's on (on) And you don't stop, that's why D: N Y, N Y C. (Y C) From the Bronx straight down to the Battery. (that's right) Sing (Chris Classic: Uh!), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (oh-h-h) (Chris Classic: Uh, uh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h N Y, N Y C. (N Y) (Chris Classic: New York City) Where the side East Side gonna sing with me. (sing with me) Yes (Chris Classic: Yeah), oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (oh-h-h) (Chris Classic: Uh-huh) Oh-h, oh-h, oh-h-h-h (Chris Classic: Uh, uh) Oh, oh, oh (Whoa oh ooo oh) New York, New York (N-N-New York) (Chris Classic: Yea) Oh, oh, oh (whoa oh whoa oh) (Chris Classic: Uh-huh) When it don't stop (when it don't stop), no, no Oh, oh, oh (sing it, sing with me) New York, New York (sing it) (N-N-New York) Oh, oh, oh (Oooh, yeaa) (Chris Classic: Five boroughs) And you don't stop (and you don't stop), no, no Trivia *There are also lyrics heard only in the film: :Welcome to the side of the universe, NYC :Known all around the world, that's the place to be :Home of the skyscrapers, bright lights and bridges :Planes, trains, known around the world, it's a better place pl:You Don't Stop - NYC Category:Songs